<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spite by RissiUniverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887155">Spite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RissiUniverse/pseuds/RissiUniverse'>RissiUniverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dream and Nightmare are not related, Dream is pissed, DreamMare - Freeform, Gen, Injury, Obsession, Oneshot, POV Third Person, Spitefic, Yandere, because ew, i wrote this fic to spite someone, you know who you are</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RissiUniverse/pseuds/RissiUniverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The villagers were fun at first. Now they were just being pesky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dream &amp; Nightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okok so I know people don't like the yandere trope, but I actually find it enjoyable. Yes. I said it. You can burn me at the stake. However, I do not see Dream as a yandere canonically, so I just want to clarify that none of this truly follows canon for obvious reasons. Especially since Dream doesn't want to hurt others in canon. Dream is not evil canonically, either, so if anyone thinks that then... I don't know what to tell you, lmao.<br/>I just want to say right now that if it isn't clear already, being a "yandere" is obviously not healthy, and I'm not condoning being one. Thanks. </p>
<p>Also I would like to mention that they're not in any kind of relationship, but if you want them to, then go for it lol.<br/>But if you haven't read the tags, this fic was made just to spite someone. You're welcome. Hope you enjoy it. :^) Hence the name of the fanfiction. </p>
<p>BRUUHHH WHY DO I KEEP WRITING DREAMMARE FICS INSTEAD OF THINGS I ACTUALLY SHIP.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The little golden guardian hummed as he skipped through the village. His skipping wasn’t too rambunctious; his light feet carrying him forward with ease, especially at the thought of Nightmare waiting for him at the tree. He wished Nightmare would come with him, so Dream could watch over him carefully, but Nightmare constantly refused. Dream attempted multiple times to convince him to come along, but his opposite counterpart was persistent about it. And reasonably so. </p>
<p>If only Nightmare knew just how much he loved him! He thought that to himself as his humming had stopped, nearing the hillside. The positive guardian could see the tree proudly standing at the top of the hill, almost gazing over the village like a watchful mother. Dream smiled up at the tree as he stopped his skipping, making his way up the grassy hill. On this side, there was lush green grass—the villagers always tended to it, and it made Dream happy that they were so attentive to the Tree’s home. Dream felt himself feel more energy as he excitedly came to the top, looking for Nightmare. Of course, there he was, hiding behind the side of the tree opposite to the village. Dream blinked, hoping that nothing had happened since he was gone. His mood did not dare shift, however. How could it when the one he cared about so much was right here with him? </p>
<p>Nightmare normally stayed by the side of the tree that was his, remaining firm, always telling Dream that it was “his side” and that he was “meant to be there,” but in the same breath not ever questioning Dream when he alternated between them. Dream hated his double standards, but he never voiced it angrily to him, he didn’t want Nightmare to think he was upset at him. He cared about him! And he hated to see how Nightmare would treat himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shook his head as he approached him and chirped, “Nightmare~! I’m back!” </p>
<p>Nightmare winced, tensing, but relaxed when he realized it was Dream. He must not have been paying attention. Dream furrowed his brows, realizing Nightmare had rolled up his sleeve and was looking at it before Dream interrupted him, his negative counterpart quickly pulling his sleeve back over his arms as he stood up. “Oh-! Hey, Dream. Did you have fun with the villagers today?” He asked, biting his lip briefly. </p>
<p>Dream nodded, his smile decreasing some at his behavior. The positive guardian stood in front of Nightmare, and reached for his wrists, pulling them up. Nightmare flinched, watching him, but he did not dare speak. Dream could sense, though, that Nightmare had questions forming on his tongue, especially based on the way his eyebrows pinched together. “Relax, Nightmare,” Dream said softly. </p>
<p>His negative counterpart did not respond. </p>
<p>Letting go of his left arm, Dream pulled down the sleeve of the opposite side, revealing rough marks caused clearly by dirt and even rocks. Nightmare had obediently kept the other up, so all Dream had to do was quickly switch his focus to the other and pull down that sleeve as well. It was the same result. Dream held both of Nightmare’s hands, his thumbs tracing over his palms delicately as he realized that his hands were scuffed badly, as well. Dream’s brows furrowed as anger filled him, knowing just what the villagers had done to him. Normally he was not so angry about these incidents… he could feel his anger approaching him, yes, but never before had he felt it rising within him, making him feel sick. He gripped his wrists as he looked back up at the purple clad skeleton. “Nightmare.” Dream looked right into his purple, nervous eyelights. “Where did these come from?” He questioned him. Upon asking this question, he realized that there was a light mark on his right cheek as well. He gasped, letting go of the corresponding arm and reaching to cup his cheek. His fingers drew over what looked like would be a bruise, his brows furrowing further. </p>
<p>Nightmare was choking on his words as he responded, “I-I’m— I’m sorry, Dream, I-I just… fell over, and—” </p>
<p>Abruptly, Dream loosened the grip, feeling an anxiety from Nightmare. His counterpart thought he was upset at <em> him</em>. Oh, heavens no! Far from it! If only he could explain to him why. “No, no! I’m not mad at you, Nightmare. I’m sorry for that. That isn’t your fault, okay?” Dream coaxed, his tone becoming soft again. “I’m sorry you fell… That must have been a nasty fall. Did you tumble down the hill?” He asked him, taking a step forward subconsciously—letting go of his cheek and grabbing his wrist again, noticing Nightmare’s discomfort. He tried his best to comfort him by rubbing his wrists attentively. </p>
<p>His efforts seemed to prove of worth as Nightmare eased some. “Y… Yeah…” Nightmare replied halfheartedly, his brows lowering as his eyelight flicked to elsewhere. It almost seemed like there was a fog over his eyes that Dream couldn’t see. </p>
<p>Dream wanted to hug Nightmare so badly; bring that chest of his close to his own, to comfort him. Nightmare was not much of a hugger, though. After all these villagers had started attacking him, he had gradually become less and less comfortable with touching <em> anyone</em>, including Dream. It had greatly upset Dream. Not because he wanted to touch him, but because these villagers were having such an effect on him. Dream scowled, his face pinching with his eyebrows, his nose scrunched as he stared at the scratches on his hands. He must have fell on the dirtier, rockier side of the hill that led to the forest. Dream gritted his teeth, imagining anonymous villagers pushing him down, their laughter echoing over the hills as Nightmare held himself at the bottom, whimpering. Angrily, Dream squeezed his counterpart’s wrists, nose scrunching. He didn’t notice Nightmare’s small cry of surprise as he quailed nervously. All he could think about was the anger washing over him—<em>crashing </em> over him in waves. How could he solve this? How could he get rid of these villagers? How could he help Nightmare? How could he save him? </p>
<p>“Dream, you’re squeezing my arms-” Nightmare protested quietly. </p>
<p>The positive guardian shook his head, blinking as he looked at Nightmare, his angry expression leaving him instantly. He blinked, then realizing what was wrong. “Oh. I’m sorry, Nightmare! I didn’t realize,” he apologized, retracting his grip and stepping back, shaking his head. “Uh, Nightmare?” He asked, his voice laced with sweetness again. </p>
<p>Nightmare gulped, firmly in place, not daring to take a step back in fear that it might make Dream feel guilty. (Dream knew him well enough to figure that out.) “Yes, Dream? Is… something wrong?” </p>
<p>Dream shook his head. “No, not at all!” He chirped. “I just have a… small question. What villagers visited you today, Nightmare?” He asked, closing his eyes for an innocent look, holding his hands behind his back and swaying, all for an innocent effect. His voice was so sweet he felt like he might get a sugar rush. “What were their names? Were they nice to you?” </p>
<p>The positive guardian could sense Nightmare’s nervousness. He could tell he was hesitating, questioning why he would ask that, or why he would assume that there were villagers here to begin with. Dream hadn’t asked that kind of question before, but right now he needed to get down to who the villagers were hurting him. If it took directly asking that question, then so be it. </p>
<p>“Um… I think that rabbit named Bella, and… that one guy named… Brax? I can’t remember,” Nightmare answered slowly. “And… they were nice to me. Why?” </p>
<p>Dream twirled more on his feet, opening his eyes again and smiling as best as he could. The corners of his mouth hurt with how much he was smiling. His name wasn’t Brax, it was actually Jackson, but knowing the other was Bella was just enough information to work with in order to know who he was talking about. “Oh, I see! What did you play with them?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream decided not to answer why. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We, uh, played tag. Yeah. We played tag, and that’s how I tripped and fell,” Nightmare lied. Dream could tell he was lying based on this information. Bella and Jackson were never nice to him. Jackson hadn’t ever been, anyway. </p>
<p>Dream nodded. “Okay. That’s good to hear.” He turned around, but stopped when Nightmare called his name. </p>
<p>“Wait, Dream?! Where are you going? You’re going back to the village?” </p>
<p>Dream looked back, feeling his hands behind his back squeezing so tightly around his hands. “I’m going to get wet cloths for you, to clean your scratches,” Dream answered sweetly. It was true. But he also had a visit to pay. He’d ask where Jackson lived, said he had a gift to give to him. </p>
<p>“Oh… well, okay. Be safe,” Nightmare replied, relaxing. Why was he so tense all the time? If only Dream could ease such strong anxiety. “As long as you’re safe. Please come back before dark.” </p>
<p>Dream nodded. “I won’t diddle dally! I want those scratches cleaned up quickly, so they aren’t infected,” Dream assured, looking forward again, unclasping his hands as he went forward. “I’ll be back before you know it!~” He called without looking back, beginning to walk down the hill. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as he had looked forward again, his friendly facade fell and his face darkened as he took a serious look over the village. </p>
<p>They were going to pay. He was tired of waiting for things to get better. It was time for him to take matters into his own hands. </p>
<p>No one was going to touch his Nightmare again, if it had to come to it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>